Ruthie im Kampf der Familien
by babsi1112
Summary: Die erste HPFF die ich geschrieben habe, spielt lange Zeit nach den Büchern und hat somit nicht viel damit gemein, außer dem Ort und einigen Personen. Ruthie kommt nach Hogwarts und versucht dort das Geheimnis eines langen Familiensteits zu ergründen.
1. Ankunft in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Räumlichkeiten und viele der Personen gehören JKR, einige Personen entstammen allerdings ganz meiner Phantasie, ich verdiene damit keinerlei Geld.

**A/N:** Das war meine allererste FF zum Thema Harry Potter, ich hab sie schon auf anderen Seiten hochgeladen und es gibt auch schon eine Fortsetzung, ich selbst bin mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so zufrieden mit der Story, aber man muss ja zu dem stehen was man verfasst hat gg Also, ich hoffe ich finde auch hier ein paar Leser, denen mein erster Schreibversuch gefällt.

**Kapitel 1: Ankunft in Hogwarts**

Nun war es also so weit, Ruthie stand auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ und gleich würde sie der Hogwartsexpress in die Zukunft bringen. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so aufgeregt gewesen, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte war sie sogar noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen.

„Engelchen, bevor du jetzt nach Hogwarts fährst möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen, der Sohn der McSullivans kommt dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts und ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendetwas mit ihn zu tun hast. Verstanden??", gab ihre Mutter ihr mit auf den Weg. Ruthie nickte nur, sie wusste schon bescheid, denn die McSullivans waren die Familie, mit der ihre eigene die McEliotts, schon eine halbe Ewigkeit Streit hatten.

„Gut, also dann wünsche ich dir ein ganz tolles Schuljahr und schreib eine Eule wenn du angekommen bist!", mit diesen Worten nahm ihr Vater sie in den Arm und auch ihre Mutter drückte sie kurz. Für mehr Abschiedsworte war auch schon gar keine Zeit mehr, denn der Pfiff des Schaffners ertönte und Ruthie musste einsteigen.

Ruthie durchquerte ein Abteil nach dem anderen, auf der Sucher nach ihrer Freundin Susan. Im vorletzten Abteil fand sie Susan dann endlich zusammen mit zwei Mädchen die sie nicht kannte.

„Hallo Ruthie, da bist du ja endlich, das hier sind Amber und Sue, die beiden sind Zwillinge.", begrüßte Susan die Freundin. Erst jetzt fiel Ruthie auf, wie verblüffend die Ähnlichkeit der beiden war.

„Hallo, ich bin Ruthie! Seit ihr auch neu in Hogwarts?"

Die kleinere der Zwillinge antwortete: „Ja, aber unsere Brüder sind auch schon da, sie sind beide in Hufflepuff, also kommen wir wahrscheinlich auch dort hin."

Jetzt schaltete sich ihre Schwester ein: „Nur über meine Leiche, ich will nicht zu unseren Brüdern, alles nur das nicht! Aber was glaubt ihr denn wo ihr hinkommt?"

Susan antwortete für beide: „Unsere Eltern und Verwandten waren alle in Gryffindor, wahrscheinlich kommen wir also auch dorthin, aber die Häuser spielen sowieso keine so große Rolle mehr, ich habe gehört früher waren die Unterschiede viel extremer, vor allem zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin"

„Ja schon, aber kennst du die Geschichten über Slytherin nicht, da sollen doch früher nur böse Zauberer gewesen sein, da ist mir Gryffindor dann doch lieber!"

„Ach hör doch auf Schwesterlein, wir kommen doch sowieso nach Hufflepuff, da braucht man gar nicht weiter zu diskutieren." Ruthie wurde das ganze Gerede über die Häuser zu viel, ihr war es egal in welches Haus sie kam, Hauptsache nicht zu diesem McSullivan. Sie setzte sich ans Fenster und schaute sich die vorbei rauschende Landschaft an. Irgendwann verschwammen die Stimmen der Mädchen immer mehr uns Ruthie versank in einen traumlosen Schlaf der erst unterbrochen wurde als sie von Susan durchgeschüttelt wurde: „He Ruthie, wach auf wir sind gleich da, los zieh dir deinen Umhang an."

Und tatsächlich, wenige Minuten später hielt der Zug und alle stiegen aus. Ruthie sah sich um und das erste, was ihr ins Auge fiel, waren die unzähligen pferdelosen Kutschen, von denen ihre Mutter oft erzählt hatte.

„Wusstet ihr, dass die Erstklässler früher von einem Riesen zum Schloss gebracht wurden? Das hat meine Großmutter mir erzählt!"

„Ach Susan, was erzählst du denn schon wieder! Glaubt ihr kein Wort, Susan denkt sich gerne Geschichten aus", warf Ruthie ein.

„Nein, was Susan sagt stimmt schon, naja so halb zumindest, er hieß Hagrid und er war nur ein Halbriese", wiedersprach eine der Zwillinge ihr. Ruthie wusste immer noch nicht welche nun wer war.

„Genau, unsere Großtante hatte mal bei ihm Unterricht, er hat nämlich auch unterrichtet" ,pflichtete die Schwester ihr bei.

„Oh, na wenn das so ist, tut mir leid, Susan!"

„Schon okay, Ruthie! Aber du hast ja Recht, ich denke mir gern Geschichten aus."

„Aber sagt mal ihr zwei, wer von euch ist eigentlich wer, ich kann euch ja nicht immer mit falschen Namen anreden?", fragte Ruthie die Zwillinge.

„Oh das ist ganz einfach..."

„...genau, ich, also die größere von uns bin Amber und die kleinere ist Sue", beendete Amber den Satz ihrer Zwillingsschwester. Da es nun aber hieß, in die Kutschen zu steigen und diese sich langsam in Bewegung setzten, vergaßen die vier das Reden und schauten sich mit großen Augen um. Für Ruthie war das eine gute Möglichkeit etwas nachzudenken.

_Hoffentlich kommen Aber und Sue in das Gleiche Haus wie Susan und ich, und hoffentlich kommt dieser McSullivan nicht in mein Haus. Was würden Mum und Dad dazu nur sagen? Er reicht schon wenn ich irgendein Fach mit ihm hab. Oh!! Wow!!! Das muss Hogwarts sein!_

So war es auch, sie waren in Hogwarts angekommen. Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen kam eine schrullige kleine Frau auf sie zu: „Erstklässler bitte zu mir! Erstklässler bitte!!"

Ruthie machte sich mit Susan und den Zwillingen auf den Weg zu der Frau, die wahrscheinlich eine Lehrerin war, und zusammen gingen sie in die Eingangshalle der Schule.

„Wow, seht euch den Schuppen an!"

„Krasse Sache!", hörten sie von ein paar Jungs neben ihnen.

„Oh Mann, hoffentlich kommen die nicht mit uns in ein Haus, die sind ja total hinterblieben, stimmts Ruthie?"

„Oh ja, ich Wette einer von denen ist dieser McSullivan..."

„Wer ist McSullivan?", wollte Sue wissen.

Susan antwortete für Ruthie: „Die McSullivans sind die Familie mit der Ruthies Familie schon seit Generationen verkracht ist und sie haben einen Sohn der dieses Jahr auch sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt."

„Ruhe bitte!", die schrullige Frau räusperte sich, „Ich bin Professor Applewine, die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw. Ich werde euch gleich in die große Halle begleiten wo ihr alle den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen werdet, er wird euch sagen in welches Haus ihr gehört. Wenn ihr mir dann jetzt bitte folgen würdet."

Schweigend folgten die Erstklässler Prof. Applewine. In der großen Halle erwarteten sie schon die Schüler der anderen Jahrgänge verteilt an vier langen Tischen und die Lehrer an einem großen Tisch am Kopfende der Halle. Und genau dort stand auch ein Stuhl, auf dem ein Hut lag. Hinter diesen Stuhl wurden die Erstklässler geführt und mussten sich aufstellen. Nun öffnete sich ein Spalt im Hut und dieser fing an ein Lied zu singen, von dem Ruthie aber vor lauter Aufregung kein Wort verstand. Danach sprach Prof. Applewine noch einige Worte die aber an Ruthie vorbeisausten und fing dann damit an die Schüler alphabetisch geordnet aufzurufen.

„Auten, Mary" Mary setzte sich auf den Stuhl, setzte den Hut auf den Kopf und nach kurzer Zeit rief dieser: „HUFFLEPUFF"

Mary sprang auf lief auf den jubelnden Tisch zu und wurde dort begeistert empfangen. Die nächsten Auswählungen zogen an Ruthie vorbei, erst als „Kirking, Susan" aufgerufen wurde hörte sie wieder hin. Susan setzte den Hut auf und beinahe sofort verkündete dieser: „ GRYFFINDOR" Susan stürmte freudig zum Gryffindor Tisch und Ruthie atmete auf. Wenn Susan es nach Gryffindor geschafft hatte, würde sich auch dorthin kommen.

Doch kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken beendet wurde sie auch schon aufgerufen: „McEliott, Ruthie" Mit zitternden Knien ging sie auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich. Mit ebenso zitternden Händen nahm sie den Hut und setzte ihn auf. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme, sie schien in ihrem eigenen Kopf zu sein:

_Ah, eine weitere McEliott, das ist einfach! Deine Familie gehört seit eh und je nach_

„GRYFFINDOR", das letzte Wort rief er in die Halle hinein. Erleichtert lief nun auch Ruthie zum Gryffindor Tisch und setzte sich neben Susan, die ihr um den Hals fiel.

„Wow, wir haben es also beide geschafft!! Aber hast du dir schon die Decke der Halle angeschaut, sie ist wirklich so wie unsere Eltern erzählt haben." Ruthie schaute nach oben und tatsächlich, die Decke schien durchsichtig zu sein, man konnte den Sternenhimmel sehen. Während Ruthie und Susan noch den Sternenhimmel beobachteten ging die Auswahl weiter.

Der nächste Name war „McSullivan, Jess" Hier wurde Ruthie hellhörig, dass musste er sein, sie sah nach vorne und ihr Herz blieb stehen. Dort stand er, ein Feind ihrer Familie und er sah wundervoll aus. Er hatte beinah schwarze Haare, war ungewöhnlich groß für sein Alter und hatte feine Gesichtszüge. Er schritt nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf, kaum hatte er ihn aufgesetzt rief der Hut auch schon „SLYTHERIN". Jess stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Tisch. Ruthie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen, obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gab.

„Hey... Hallo? Jemand zu Hause??" Susan schnippe vor ihrem Gesicht herum, „man dich scheint es ja erwischt zu haben, jammerschade das eure Familien verfeindet sind. Aber er sieht echt ziemlich gut aus."

„Ach quatsch, mich hat gar nichts erwischt! Obwohl er wirklich nicht schlecht aussieht", versuchte Ruthie ihre Verwirrtheit zu überspielen. Doch ihre Freundin Susan ließ sich nicht täuschen, sie hob wissend die Augenbraue. Für Ruthie war nun nicht mehr daran zu denken, der Zeremonie zu folgen, sie bekam nur noch mit, dass die Zwillinge getrennt wurden, Sue kam wie sie es erwartet hatte nach Hufflepuff und Amber kam zu ihnen nach Gryffindor. Während des Essens und der späteren Ansprache des Direktors Prof. Torrel war sie in ihre Gedanken vertieft.

_Oh Wow! Jess sieht echt toll aus! Diese Haare... Stopp, so geht das nicht! Was würden Mum und Dad sagen wenn sie das hören? Sie würden kein Wort mehr mit mir reden, nie wieder! Okay, ruhig bleiben... So gut sieht er doch gar nicht aus! Ich muss ihn einfach vergessen. Für meine Familie und auch für mich! Ja, so wird ich es machen, ich geh ihm einfach aus dem Weg und schau ihn nicht an, das hatte ich ja sowieso vor!_

Susan und Amber versucht mehrfach ein Gespräch mir Ruthie zu beginnen, scheiterten aber jedes Mal. Nach dem Festmahl wurden sie von ihren Vertrauensschülern in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geführt, doch Ruthie war immer noch nicht ansprechbar und kaum waren sie in den Gemeinschaftsräumen angekommen zog sie sich in den Schlafsaal zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld damit und so gut wie alles gehört JKR

Die Story scheint zwar nicht auf allzu viel Begeisterung zu stoßen, aber da sie eh schon fertig ist kann ich sie ja auch vollständig posten, wer weiß...vllt finden sich ja doch noch ein paar Leser :)

**2. Kapitel: Der erste Tag**

Als Ruthie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte wusste sie zunächst nicht wo sie war. Dann blickte sie sich um und langsam fielen ihr die Ereignisse des letzten Tages wieder ein. Sie war jetzt in Hogwarts und sie war nach Gryffindor gekommen, so wie sie es gehofft hatte. Aber irgendwas war da noch gewesen, etwas unangenehmes. Und da viel es ihr wieder ein, sie hatte gestern zum ersten Mal Jess McSullivan gesehen und hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass er wundervoll aussähe. Aber so würde es nicht weiter gehen! Ruthie nahm sich vor, keinen Gedanken mehr an diesen nichtsnutzigen McSullivan zu verschwenden und sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Sie wusste, dass es funktionieren würde, denn sie hatte schon immer einen sehr starken Willen gehabt. Nachdem sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte sprang sie munter aus dem Bett und fing an sich anzuziehen.

„Hey, bist du endlich wieder ansprechbar? Das war gestern Abend ja schlimm mit dir, nur wegen diesem Jess!", Susan war wach geworden.

„Ach, ich war gestern Abend nur müde, mit diesen Jess hatte das gar nichts zu tun, hab ich denn gestern Abend noch viel verpasst?" Susan sah ihre Freundin erstaunt an, sie war wie ausgewechselt. Andererseits hatte sie das bei Ruthie schon oft erlebt und so beschloss sie, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Ne, eigentlich ist nichts mehr passiert, wir haben nur unsere Stundenpläne bekommen, ich hab auch einen für dich. Warte ich geb ihn dir." Ruthie warf einen Blick auf den Stundenplan und stellte fest, dass sie diesen Tag mit einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde beginnen würden, zusammen mit den Slytherins.

„Danke! Aber sag mal wer sind den die anderen Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang, ich kenne von ihnen nur Amber."

„Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen, dass sind Nathalie, Helena und Ginny. Und stell dir vor, Ginny ist die Enkelin von den berühmten Freunden von Harry Potter!", eröffnete ihr Susan.

„Du meinst von Ron und dieser Hermine, oder? Das ist ja total cool, weißt du ob sie Harry kennt?", Ruthies Neugier war geweckt.

„Ne keine Ahnung, aber wir können sie ja nachher mal fragen."

„He, ihr zwei, worüber unterhaltet ihr euch den so angeregt?", Amber war nun auch aufgewacht und stieg träge aus dem Bett.

„Ich hab Ruthie nur die anderen Mädchen vorgestellt. Aber du kommst mir ja noch ziemlich verschlafen vor."

„Ja, ich bin kein Frühaufsteher, aber wenn ihr sowieso schon alle wach seid können wir ja auch gleich Frühstücken gehen." Ruthie und Susan waren einverstanden und so gingen die drei zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

* * *

Unterwegs fragte Ruthie: „Du Amber, bist du eigentlich traurig, dass du von Sue getrennt worden bist?"

„Ach eigentlich nicht wirklich, ich hatte so was eh schon befürchtet, weil sie ja die ganze Zeit davon überzeugt war, dass wir sowieso nach Hufflepuff kommen und ich mir halt ziemlich sicher war, nicht auch dort zu landen. Deshalb konnte ich mich schon etwas darauf vorbereiten und nur weil wir in anderen Häusern sind, heißt das ja nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können."

Und tatsächlich, in dem Moment kam Sue auch schon auf sie zu: „Hey ihr drei, schade das ich nicht auch nach Gryffindor gekommen bin, aber naja, was will man machen und in meinem Haus sind auch nette Mädchen! Was habt ihr den in der ersten Stunde?"

„Kräuterkunde mit den Slytherins und du?", antwortete ihre Zwillingsschwester.

„Geschichte der Zauberei, das soll wohl ziemlich öde sein. Aber ihr habt mit den Slytherins Unterricht? Das ist ja toll, habt ihr gestern diesen Jess gesehen? Der sah ja unheimlich toll aus!! Schade das wir keinen Unterricht mit ihm haben."

Beim Klang von Jess Namen zuckte Ruthie zusammen: „Du kannst diesen McSullivan doch nicht wirklich süß finden oder? Ich meine, er ist ein McSullivan, der kann nur Grütze im Kopf haben, such dir lieber einen gescheiteren Typen zum anhimmeln aus!"

„Was ist denn der für ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen", wollte Sue wissen.

„Ach, nimm sie nicht zu ernst, ich hab euch doch gestern erzählt, dass die Familien von Ruthie und Jess sich nicht gut verstehen. Ich bin mir sicher, sonst fände Ruthie ihn auch ganz niedlich, oder Ruthie?"

Wütend über diese Unterstellung fuhr Ruthie sie an: „Nein, das fände ich nicht, wie kannst du so was behaupten?! Grade du!!"

„Hey, beruhig dich mal wieder, war doch nicht so gemeint!"

Etwas besänftigt, aber innerlich immer noch kochend antwortete Ruthie: „Ist schon okay, sorry, ich hab überreagiert."

„Gut, da wir uns jetzt alle wieder beruhigt haben, muss ich mich von euch verabschieden, ich muss nämlich zum Hufflepuff Tisch. Also bis dann!"

„Ja bis dann und viel Spaß!"

„Ciao!"

„Bis dann und sorry, das ich dich grad so angefahren hab!"

"Schon okay!", mit diesen Worten ging Sue zu ihrem Tisch.

* * *

Ruthie, die beim Festmahl nicht wirklich viel gegessen hatte, langte beim Frühstück ordentlich zu und auch Susan und Amber nahmen sich mehrmals einen Nachschlag. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang und setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Hey Ginny, Susan hat mir erzählt das deine Großeltern Ron und Hermine Weasley sind, stimmt das?", wollte Ruthie wissen.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Naja, ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob du Harry Potter schon mal gesehen hast."

„Ja natürlich, ich bin immerhin nach seiner...hm, großen Liebe benannt."

„Echt? Wow, und wie ist er so?", nun beteiligte sich auch Amber am Gespräch und auch Susan hatte eine Frage: „Und wieso hast du gestockt, was seine Frau betrifft?"

„Naja, also sie war nicht seine Frau, sie war die Schwester von meinem Großvater und die beiden waren halt verliebt und sind auch eine Zeit lang zusammen gewesen, aber bei dem großen Kampf gegen diesen Voldemord ist sie dann gestorben. Er hat wohl ziemlich lange gebraucht um dass zu verdauen, jedenfalls haben mir meine Großeltern immer verboten Harry nach ihr zu fragen", erzählte Ginny.

„Oh Mann, dass ist ja eine traurige Geschichte, aber wie ist er denn nun?", beharrte Amber auf ihrer Frage.

„Er ist einfach toll, er weiß wirklich viel über Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste und so und er ist richtig nett, leider habe ich ihn noch nicht besonders oft gesehen. Aber das letzte mal hat er mir versprochen, dass er mir die Quidditchregeln erklärt."

„Quidditch, was ist das denn?", erkundigte sich ein Junge der mit ihnen am Tisch saß. Nun fingen die anderen Jungen am Tisch ein fachmännisches Gespräch über die Regeln und Spielzüge beim Quidditch an und die Mädchen verloren bald die Lust am zuhören.

* * *

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten sich die Erstklässler auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Ruthie, Susan und Amber liefen mit etwas Abstand hinter den anderen her.

„Hey, Ruthie, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass deine Familie Streit mit den McSullivans hat?", wollte Amber wissen.

„Genau, sag doch mal, mir hast du das auch noch nie erzählt!", stimmte Susan zu.

„Naja, also um ehrlich zu sein, so genau weiß ich das gar nicht, meine Eltern und Großeltern haben mir immer wieder gesagt, dass die McSullivans der letzte Dreck sind und man sich bloß nicht mit denen sehen lassen sollte. Ich glaube, nicht mal meine Eltern wissen noch wirklich worum es bei diesem Streit ging."

Diese Antwort überraschte Amber und vor allem Susan sehr und sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, bis sie die Gewächshäuser erreicht hatten. Dort warteten die anderen Erstklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin, unter ihnen natürlich auch Jess.

Als er die drei ankommen sah rief er ihnen zu: „Hey ihr, seid ihr nicht etwas spät dran? Habt wohl zu lange zum schminken gebraucht, was?"

Die anderen Jungs fingen an zu lachen und klopften Jess auf die Schulter.

Ruthie machte einen Schritt auf Jess zu und sagt in einem eisigen Tonfall: „An deiner Stelle, McSullivan, wäre ich mal schön ruhig. Immerhin weiß jeder, dass deine Mutter täglich eine Ewigkeit im Bad braucht um ihr hässliches Gesicht mit Zauberei etwas zu verschönern, obwohl es natürlich nicht viel bringt."

Als er das hörte platze Jess fast vor Wut: „Du dreckige McEliott, wie kannst du es wagen meine Mutter zu beleidigen? Du, du..."

In dem Moment würde die Tür des Gewächshauses geöffnet und Prof. Applewine trat heraus : „Ruhe bitte! Wenn Sie dann jetzt bitte eintreten würden!"

Den Rest der Stunde warfen sich Jess und Ruthie giftige Blicke zu.

_Oh Gott! Wie konnte ich so dumm sein, einen McSullivan süß zu finden, wir haben ja grade gesehen wie grässlich sie sind!_

„Hey, Ruthie, war das grade nicht etwas heftig, wie du Jess angefahren hast?"

„Ach, Amber du hast doch keine Ahnung, was das für eine Familie ist, außerdem hat er uns ja wohl zu erst beleidigt! Und jetzt möchte ich nicht mehr über diesen, diesen Idioten reden!", damit war das Thema für Ruthie abgeschlossen.

* * *

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle und auch die weiteren Fächer waren ohne großartige Geschehnisse. In Verwandlung hörten sie einen ellenlangen Vortrag von dem bulligen Prof. Samuel ,wie besonders dieses Fach doch sei, in Geschichte der Zauberei erzähle ihnen ein Geist, dessen Namen, Professor Binns, Ruthie immer wieder vergaß, von den Trollaufständen und in einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke wurden sie von der netten Lehrerin Prof. Doublebee in die Grundlagen des Zaubertränkebrauens unterwiesen.

Weil sie am Nachmittag keinen Unterricht hatten beschloss Ruthie einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schrieben.

_Liebe Mum, lieber Dad! Hier in Hogwarts ist es toll, ich bin wie erwartet nach Gryffindor gekommen und Susan ist auch hier. Die anderen Mädchen hier sind auch sehr nett und mit den Lehrern hatten wir auch ziemliches Glück. Wir hatten heute schon Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke. Am besten gefallen hat mir Zaubertränke, weil wir da eine wirklich tolle Lehrerin haben._

Noch beim schreiben überlegte sie ob sie von dem Zwischenfall mit McSullivan erzählen sollt, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen.

_Ich kann jetzt leider nicht mehr schreiben, weil wir in Verwandlung schon die ersten Hausaufgaben bekommen haben. Sobald ich Zeit habe schreibe ich aber wieder. _

_Liebe Grüße, eure Ruthie_

Mit dem fertigen Brief ging Ruthie in die Eulerei und schickte Tammy, ihre Schleiereule mit dem Brief nach Hause. Wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, versuchte sie mit Susan zusammen Streichhölzer in Nadeln zu verwandeln, wie sie es in Verwandlung aufbekommen hatten, doch als nach zwanzig Minuten keine von ihnen eine Veränderung erzielt hatte gaben sie es auf und gingen zu Amber und Sue die sich in der Bibliothek getroffen hatten. Sie erzählten sich gegenseitig von ihrem ersten Schultag und gingen dann gemeinsam zum Abendessen in die Große Halle wo Sue sich zu den Hufflepuffs setzte und die anderen drei zum Gryffindor Tisch gingen. Wie schon am Vorabend und zum Frühstück gab es köstliche Sachen und sie langten alle mehrfach zu. Vom erlebnisreichen Tag erschöpft gingen die drei nach dem Essen direkt ins Bett ohne noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen. Bevor ihr die Augen zufielen sagte Ruthie noch zu Susan und Amber:

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich überreagiere wenn es um diesen McSullivan geht, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht ausstehen, er ist so..."

Aber bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte war sie auch schon im Land der Träume angekommen.


End file.
